With ultraviolet light, light and temperature can be precisely controlled to create an atmosphere for sterilization and purification of water. Of all the different characteristics of ultraviolet light, selection of a proper wavelength for use is generally most important. Natural light is an optimum light in the area of ultraviolet as in sunlight, however, in many areas an artificial supplement of ultraviolet light in a higher range may be realized.
Natural light and artificial light have different wavelengths or spectral qualities. There are many different types of artificial light depending on the light source used and the characteristics. The spectral characteristics can be altered or enhanced by the use of filters, coating or other means. Normally, the violet-blue segments of the spectrum are most important for sterilization and purification production.
A plethora of lighting systems for ultraviolet sterilization and purification are currently in use such as the one described in Canadian Patent No. 2,373,673, entitled Flow Cytometer and Ultraviolet Disinfecting Systems which was published on Aug. 27, 2002. In almost all cases, a high amount of light output results in considerable heat generated near the source and transferred into the water. As required, the light source can be placed close to the treated area. Significant temperature change develops near the water which can produce dangerous results. Light sources that have been used in the past include fluorescent ultraviolet lighting, high or low pressure lights and a variety of others.
Often times, water lighting systems must deal with excessive heat produced by existing technologies. Water lighting systems allow the placing of light sources close to the treatment area. The drawback is the heat build up around the light in conjunction with electricity is detrimental. This light intensity is very high to ensure the maximum rate of sterilzation and purification will occur. The water jacket enclosure surrounds the bulb and absorbs a percentage of ultraviolet light to the treatment area. The result is a reduction of light output through the surface.
Many disadvantages of the current systems are heat output, complexity, cost and difficulty of maintenance operations. Heat values with electricity are the most problematic.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a water treatment system which overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art.